


Imprinted Hearts of Fire

by AlphaCally777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCally777/pseuds/AlphaCally777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been crushing on Derek from the first time he met him, but what if it is more than a crush? Will Derek feel the same?</p><p>Alternate ending for Season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my very first attempt at a Scerek story and my first time in a while since I have written a story.  
> 2\. This story starts of from the ending of season 4, with an alternate ending for Episode 12 ‘Smoke and Mirrors’  
> 3\. Both twins are alive along with allison  
> 4\. Derek is the Head Alpha of Beacon hills county. There are other alphas in the county but they are just alphas of the respective packs  
> 5\. Scott is the True Alpha and alpha of his pack  
> 6\. Imprinting occurs  
> 7\. All characters from teen wolf. I do not hold title to any of the characters. MTV and the producers and directors and the writers of Teen Wolf do.

Chapter 1 

(Alternate ending)

Scott’s POV:

Coming out from the church, I saw my worst nightmare happening right in front of me. Derek dead……….again. My mind flashed back to the first time I saw him ‘die’ right before my eyes as the rest of the world around me slowed down. It was the big fight with Deucalion and his pack of alphas. I don’t really remember much from then, Allison and Stiles said I near died twice because of it. I don’t know when I started feeling something more for Derek, it just happened. At first I thought it was because we were both werewolves and he was like a brother to me, but as time went on, I felt and wanted more. If stiles ever found out how I felt, he would probably hit me cross the head with his damn metal bat.

Running toward Derek, I vaguely heard Stiles yelling my name, arrows and bullets flying pass me, along with my betas, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden fighting off the berserkers and Kate. Sliding to my knees by Derek’s side, I cup his face.

“Derek?!! Derek open your eyes for me!!! Please Derek!!! Don’t you leave me…….DEREK!!!!”

I felt my tears running down my cheeks, mixing with the blood from my fight with Peter. Peter. This was all his fault. He and his need to become alpha again. Derek’s eyes open slowly and I almost breathe a sigh of relief. His arm moved to cup my cheek and with a smile, he whispers, “S-Scott…..you’re my………….” I could feel Derek’s heartbeat slowing down………then it stopped.

It Stopped.

Derek’s heart stopped beating.

Derek was dead.

A growl rose from within me and came out as a roar. Turning around I launched myself at Kate. Peter had disappeared so she would have to do. I had never killed anyone before…………there is always a first time for everything.

Stiles POV:-

I have never seen my best friend so…….feral. I know he had been crushing on Derek for awhile, even though he didn’t know that I know. But come on a blind person could figure that out. I stared screaming Scott’s name harder as he attacked Kate. He couldn’t kill her, that’s not who he is. I stared running toward him to try and stop him when I realize Scott was not looking like his normal werewolf-y self.

He was starting to look like an actual wolf. Holy Shit!

Ethan’s POV:-

I saw Stiles stop in the middle of the yard staring at something when I realized one of the berserkers was charging at him. Speed-running toward him, I tackled him out of the way. Laying on top of him, I glared down at him, “Are you fucking nuts? I told you to hide!!”

Stiles stared at me with a wide eyed far-away look, “Scott…….he…he’s a wolf….”

I looked to where he was looking before and saw a pure white wolf standing over Kate’s body. “What the— “ Something moved out of the corner of my eye, when I turned in its direction I swear I near pissed myself.

Standing in the place where Derek’s body was……was a fucking black wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek POV:   
I could hear Scott’s voice yelling his name, not with his normal angry voice that he’d use when he was annoyed or pissed off at me. This one was different but not new. I try to open my eyes to look at Scott and ask him what was wrong but my eyes would not open…heck my whole body would not move. Scott’s voice started to fade away into nothing and my body feels like it is floating in a sea of darkness. 

After, what seemed like forever, my eyes finally opened. At first, I felt relief, then a feeling of uneasiness filled me. My body felt weird and why was I on all fours? Glancing down I realized why. I WAS A FREAKING WOLF!!! Like my mom was. Now I understood what was happening to me these pass weeks. I wasn’t losing my inheritance or dying... I was evolving.

I shakily walked out from behind the wall where I had fallen, looking around at the scene unfolding before me. Then I saw the most breath taken thing ever. A pure white wolf standing over a bloody Kate. Somehow instantly I knew it was Scott, how I was so sure I am not sure, I just know it is him. I growl to get his attention and almost whimpered when those piercing red eyes came to focus on me. Who knew the pup alpha had a glare that could kill.

As our eyes met, I felt something click with me and judging by the way the red drained from Scott’s eyes, I guess he felt it too. Someone clearing their throat broke through my thoughts. “Umm g-guys…..umm….” I glare at him and he jumps back into Ethan’s arms, “Yup that is definitely Derek.”

Chris Argent walks up to us slowly, mainly staring at Scott, “Scott… son, if you can hear me, step away from Kate please.” Scott cocks his head to the side at him then looks down at the body under him, stepping away slowly, he looks up at me then takes off running back into the church. “Dude!” Stiles runs after him. 

Chris walks up more confidently, kneeling next to Kate’s body to check her over. “Oh that god she’s still alive.” I snort. Of course she’s still alive, my mate was not that kind of person. Wait… Did I just call Scott my mate? Nope, did not! I shake my head to get the thoughts out, whining abit. Chris looks at me curiously, “Derek can you turn back human?”

“How the hell did he turn into a wolf the first place?” Lydia asked, looking very exhausted.

I turned and went back behind the wall, thinking, how the heck was I supposed to turn back to my human self when I had no idea how the change occurred. My mother never shared the secrets to her changes to me. Maybe if I focused on an image of me turning back then it would happen. Closing my eyes, I cleared my head and focused.   
I felt my bones realigning and soon I was my human again. “Guys did anyone bring extra clothes?” I can hear Chris chuckling then, felt a piece of cloth hit my back. After pulling off my pants, I walk back out. Stiles was standing by his jeep with Scott in human form and in clothes belonging to stiles by the smell of it. As I catch the scent, I growled, I just wanted Scott to smell of me and only me. Chris pats my back, breaking my thoughts, “Derek are you ok?” I nod, “I just need to get home and understand what happened. I thought only my mom could do this. Plus how can Scott also do it? He was bitten and not born?” Chris shrugs, “Maybe it has to do with his alpha status.” Looking at Scott talking to Stiles, “Hmm…Maybe. Let’s get everyone back.” 

I nod and walk to my truck, “Scott, you’re riding with me.” I could feel both Stiles and Scott staring at me as if I had grown two heads. “Why, I came with Stiles so I’ll just go back up with him.” I turned to look him straight in the eyes, submission filled his eyes, “Or not…” I smile and get into the driver’s seat. I think I am starting to understand the dynamics that are coming into play or maybe they were always there and I was just now seeing them. Scott and I were mates and I am going to make sure he knows that he is mine and no one else.

Scott’s POV:  
I don’t know what is happening to me and for once, in like ever, Stiles don’t have any answers, not even one of his crazy theories. I also feel more connected to Derek now more than ever, actually I just feel like walking up to him and letting him fuck me like there is no tomorrow. “So we are going straight to Deaton’s when we get back right?” Stiles slaps my arm to get my attention. I nods, “Yeah definitely, and my mom or your dad can not find out until we understand what happened.” 

“Dude you do know that you are not the only one who turned right? And Derek probably does not share your concern.” I look cross at where Derek is talking to Chris, “Well he has to…I’ll make him.” Stiles burst out laughing, “Yeah, uh huh and my dad will finally let me carry a gun.” I roll my eyes at him.

“Scott, you’re riding with me.” Derek calls out as he crosses the courtyard to his truck.

Stiles and I look at each other surprised. “Why? I came with Stiles so I’ll just go back with him.”

Derek slowly turns around and looks straight into my eyes. I suddenly felt the urge to go and kneel in front him. What the hell? “Or Not…” He smiles, turns and gets into his truck and starts the engine. I turn back to Stiles, “Guess I’ll see you back home.” Stiles frowns, “Yeah just know he has to drop you off at Deaton’s ok?” I nod and jog over to the truck and gets in. After making sure everyone is in a vehicle, Derek drives off.

Silence filled the cabin as we both were lost in our thoughts. “What happened before you turned?” Derek asks. I look at him, “Your heart stopped…” “Hmm.”

“What?” I say raising my eyebrow at him curiously. He looks at me then back at the road. “The last time you thought I died, you wouldn’t let yourself heal and you almost died. Then at the motel place, Derrach was able to build your guilt to make you want to kill yourself. Anything you want to tell me Scott?”

“I……….” I stare wide eyed at him

Derek smiles at me, “It’s ok Scott. I feel the same way…now more than ever.” I continue to stare at him, “W-What are you talking about?” He places his hand on my knee, “Stop acting like you don’t know what I am talking about Scott. I know you like me, you have for a while. I am sorry I am only now realizing it. Turning into the wolf, opened my eyes.”  
Well, fuck, I do not know what to say. Here was Derek, sour wolf, brooding, sexy Derek, telling me he knows that I like him and he might like me back too. I had to be dreaming, right? Something hit me on the back of my head when I was attacking Kate…RIGHT???

“You felt it too right Scott?...Scott!” I jump as he calls my name, “I’m not dreaming, am I?” He smiles, “No Scott, you are not.”

I sighed and sat back into my seat, thoughts flying in and out of my head. I always wanted Derek, I just didn’t think I would get a chance. I thought he was straight as an arrow. Looking ahead, I realized that the headlights of Stiles’ Jeep were getting further and further away, Derek was slowing down. “Umm, Derek?” Derek pulled the truck off the road and cut the engine, then turn in his seat to face me.

“When I turned into that wolf, Scott, something else happened. I got back my alpha powers,” His eyes glowed blood red. “You are my mate Scott, and I want you as much as you want me. My wolf wants your wolf….as soon as possible. I know you know what I am saying is true.”

I nod. I could feel the want and need building inside me. “Wait. You just said mates?” I looked back up at him to find him closer to me.

“Yes Scott, mates. You belong to me and no one else.” With that said, Derek Hale kissed me with the most passion and love I have ever felt from a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who commented and encourage me to continue. Sorry for the long wait. I am in the middle for finals. I hope you enjoy this one. Again thank you. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays/

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if I should continue, your comments will help make that decision. I hope you guys enjoy it enough to want more. Thank you for reading.


End file.
